U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,855, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, discloses a method and apparatus for facilitating interconnection of lead wires to an integrated circuit including the provision of an additional protective layer of insulation to the top of an integrated circuit chip or die and the provision of enlarged plated electrodes to the surface of the additional insulation to form enhanced bonding pads, such pads being electrically connected through the protective layers to the normal bonding pads of the integrated circuit device. The enhanced bonding pads are made of a soft conductive metal such that external wires to be attached thereto can be bonded to the pads using a thermal compression bonding technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,230, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, discloses a procedure for producing a transponder unit (55) provided with at least one chip (16) and one coil (18), and in particular a chip card/chip-mounting board (17) wherein the chip and the coil are mounted on one common substrate (15) and the coil is formed by installing a coil wire (21) and connecting the coil-wire ends (19, 23) to the contact surfaces (20, 24) of the chip on the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,089, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, discloses a device for the contacting of a wire conductor (113) in the course of the manufacture of a transponder unit arranged on a substrate (111) and comprising a wire coil (112) and a chip unit (115), wherein in a first phase the wire conductor (113) is guided away via the terminal area (118, 119) or a region accepting the terminal area and is fixed on the substrate (111) relative to the terminal area (118, 119) or the region assigned to the terminal area by a wire guide and a portal, and in a second phase the connection of the wire conductor (113) to the terminal area (118,119) is effected by means of a connecting instrument (125). See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,818, incorporated by reference in its entirety herein.
Canada Patent Application CA 2555034 discloses a method for the production of a book-type security document with at least one security cambric (15) and at least one transponder unit (21), characterized in that: at least one laminated layer (22, 23) is applied at least on one side of the at least one security cambric (4 5) and on at least one side of the at least one transponder unit (21); the at least one security cambric (15) and the at least one transponder unit (21) are fully encompassed by the laminated layers (22, 23) and that a circumferential, closed edge (24) is provided by the laminated layers (22, 231, and that a laminated layer sheath (25) is formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,022 discloses method for producing a contactless chip card and chip card. A method for producing a transponder, especially a contactless chip card (1) comprises at least one electronic component (chip module 2) and at least one antenna (3); the at least one electronic chip component (2) being disposed on a non-conducting substrate that serves as a support for the component. The at least one antenna is also disposed on a non-conducting substrate, the at least one electronic component (2) being applied to a first substrate and the antenna (3) on a second substrate. The entire circuit (1) is then produced by joining the individual substrates so that they are correctly positioned relative to each other. The components (2, 3) are contacted once the different substrates have been joined by means of auxiliary materials such as solder or glue, or without auxiliary materials by microwelding. The non-conducting substrates form a base card body.